Lily and James a story of their lives
by lilywood910
Summary: this is what would happen if peter never betrayed Lily and James! starts before hogwarts and hopefully ends when they have harry
1. chapter 1

Hello this is mia 2nd story and mia first Lily and James story it is about what would have happened if Peter had not betrayed Lily and James. It also is about what would happen if it would be mia life because I know a boy that lives on the same block as me and is mia bros bff and was mine but now isn't and I am in love with him and some of the stuff that happens in this story has actually happened to me and the boy. Anyways on to the story.  
  
  
  
"Come on!" yelled Lily as James ran towards Lily and her brother Brendan. James Potter was Lily and Brendan's neighbor. Lily and Brendan were twins. Lily, Brendan, and James were all 8 years old and were best friends. "Hold on!" James yelled back hopping the fence. Lily giggled as James fell and by the time he got back up Lily and Brendan had reached him. "How 'bout we play 007?" James said as it was their favorite game. They pretended to be 007s and fight the bad guys which meant they went around annoying Lily and Brendan's older sister Petunia who was 11 years old. Lily actually had a huge crush on James and loved when he was close to her. "Ok!" Brendan and Lily screamed and they ran to get their paper guns and their equipment. ~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~ "YOU TWIRPS!!!!!!!!!" Petunia shrieked. Lily, Brendan, and James ran out of Petunia's room snickering. "That was so good "Lily said bending over because she was laughing so hard. "I can't believe her face when the water balloons fell on her when she walked into the room!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*************$$$$$$$$************~~~~~~~~~~ A year later  
  
" O James!" Lily cried hugging him "I can't believe you are moving!" Lily said bursting into tears. "James I'm ganna miss you man." Brendan said pulling James into a manly hug. Lily finally stopped crying when James hugged her and told her that he would never forget her and that no matter what would find her one day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*******$$$$**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 years later when they are 11  
  
"Mom!!!!!!, There is an owl in mia room" Lily yelled even though she liked animals and didn't mind the owl. Lily's mom ran up to Lily's room that she shared with her brother. By then Lily and Brendan had gotten up and had took the two letters that were attached to the owl's leg and it flew off. After they read them and so did their mother they all stood there astonished. Just then Petunia and their dad came in after reading the letters also their father simply said o well we must go to this diagon alley and get your stuff. So later that day Lily and Brendan led their parents, Petunia had stayed home, to the bar and the bartender Tom opened the wall for them. After they got their money their parents let Lily and Brendan go walk around to buy their stuff while they went and talked to Tom. "Come on!" Lily shouted "I want to go get a pet" so they went to the pet shop. Lily picked out a black kitten that had a white diamond on his chest a white heart on his stomach and had white paws. He also had bright green eyes just like Lily. Lily named him Oreo. Lily also got an owl that was snow white with green eyes and named her Hedwig. Brendan on the other hand got a brown cat named buster and an owl named rex. Soon they were done shopping for school and went to a store named Zonks inside they found a ton of prank stuff, and as Lily and Brendan were huge jokers they loved the store at first sight. Lily had just turned the corner when she ran into a boy and they went tumbling." O I am so very sorry" the boy said helping Lily up. "I am James Potter" he said holding out his hand. At that Lily bent over laughing. Brendan hearing Lily laughing ran over "hey! What's so funny?" he said. " that is James Potter" she made out still laughing " o my god is it really you?" Brendan said looking amazed " umm yea I'm really James Potter, why do I know you?" James said. 


	2. chapter 2 what does she say

Hey please review sorry about the mix up just for get that first part and go on to the first chapter that part was part of mia other story mia=my ok? Lets get on with the story  
  
  
  
"Don't you remember?" Brendan asked "think back to when you were 8 and 9 Lily and Brendan" he said like a fortune teller. " Brendan is that you? and Lily also omg I never knew you guys were which and wizard!" said James "yup it is really us" lily said finally stopping laughing. Just then three other boys and two girls came around the corner and when they saw James they ran up to him. " hey James don't go off like that. O hey who's the girl she's hot" one of the boys said "o they are Lily and Brendan they were mia best friends before I moved. O and this, he said to lily and Brendan, is Sirius, he said pointing to the one that called lily hot, he had shoulder length black hair, this is Remus, he pointed to a sandy blond boy who looked like he needed some sleep, and this is Peter he pointed to a boy who had blond hair and was short and fat" he said just then the two girls came up to Lily " hey I'm April" said the first girl who had shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes " and I am Kirstin" said the second one she had butt length golden blond hair and had blue green eyes. "Hey you wanna come with us to the magical make-up shop?" said Kirstin "ok!" Lily said saying good by to the boys and told Brendan she would meet him later. "so do you like anyone?" Kirstin asked she seemed like she had caffeine in her blood as she was so hyper. "um ya well when I was little I had a huge crush on James and I guess I still do." Lily said shyly " o cool well I am in love with Sirius and little April here likes Remus so this is perfect only now we need some one for Brendan and we don't care about Peter." Said Kirstin "o there's the make up store" and with that Kirstin ran ahead and left April and Lily there to talk. " so you really like Remus?" Lily asked "um ya" April said still sorta shy.  
  
~~~~~~~~************^^^^^^^@@@^^^^^^**********~~~~~~~~~ back to the boys  
  
" hey James how are you?" Brendan asked getting use to all the guys "fine, well how bout we finish up here and then go to honeydukes?" (sp) said James "ok!" Yelled all the guys "hey you guys who do you like?" Sirius asked "well I like April" said Remus blushing "I am in love with Kirstin !" said Sirius " I don't like anyone .. Yet" said Brendan "James!" they all shouted "who do you like?" " umm Lily " he said so softly that no one heard him. "well who!" Brendan said. "LILY ok I like Lily I have since I was 8!" James yelled red in the face. "ewww! Dude you like mia sister!" Brendan said joking "o shut up" James said laughing also.  
  
*****~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^@@@^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~******  
  
to the girls  
  
"does this eye shadow match mia eyes?" April asked holding up a beautiful glittery blue eye shadow " ya, now lets go they are having a free make over for anyone under 13" said Kirstin. As soon as she said that they all ran towards where the make overs were going on. The boys were waiting for the girls out side of the make up shop when they came out the guys mouths dropped.(I should stop here but I won't) the girls had gotten a full make over, hair style and new clothing. April was wearing a light blue sun dress that reached her knees and had her hair in pigtails she had light blue eye shadow on that made her eyes sparkle and she had pink lip gloss on and a little mascara on. Kirstin had on a red halter top that said hottie and had a black skirt on that was half of April's which meant half past her knees her hair was up in a high pony tail with two strands falling out in the front to frame her face she had silver eye shadow on and red lipstick on and mascara. Lily had on a green tube top and sparkly hip huggers that were flares her hair was in a French braid that was wrapped on the top of her head to form a crown she had green eye shadow on that made her eyes huge and sparkly and she had mascara on and clear lip gloss on that smelled like watermelon and was shiny. The boys just stared at them not moving except for their mouths which were closing and opening just like a fish. The girls giggled and then ran over to the boys "so do you like?" Lily asked "uh uh uh pretty!" Sirius said dumbly pointing to Kirstin. Kirstin blushed, which was rarely, and started giggling. She got the same reaction from Remus only to April. When Lily looked at James " so do you like it?" Lily asked "uh ya it is really nice and you look beautiful uh Lily can I talk to you? over there" he said pointing to a bench down the road. " um ok" Lily said walking with James. " umm Lily I have a question for you will you be mia girl friend?"  
  
  
  
hahahahahahaha cliff hanger well review and mabe ill let them get together that's mabe! 


	3. runins and games

Hey well here's the 3rd chapter enjoy!!!  
"You're asking me out?" Lily asked gulping "yea well that's what boyfriend and girlfriend do" James said "yes, I will go out with you" Lily said "yes,! I can't believe it! I've liked you since I was 8!" James said "you did? So did I omg!" Lily said " well, we should get back but not before this" and with that James kissed her on the cheek (I don't want to have them lip lock just yet.) and they walked back to their friends. " Kirstin, April, come here I need to talk to you" Lily said she pulled them over to the side and told them the news. " o my god! I can't believe you got James before I got Sirius no fair!" said Kirstin pouting "omg good for you but you'd better watch out for Summer she has had her eyes on James since she was 9" April said  
~~~~~~~~**********************$$$$$$@@@@!!!@@@@$$$$************~~~~~~~  
  
back to the boys  
"you are dating mia sister!!!!!!" Brendan said " mia best friend is dating mia sister!ahhhh!" Brendan was going crazy now or a better word hyperventilating. "Brendan, Brendan don't worry I won't hurt her" said James "yes you will and then she'll hate you and then I can't hang out with you I've seen her when she gets dumped do you remember josh the guy that lived across the street well she started dating him and then he dumped her and she was crying for a week and never talked to him plus when he dumped her she punched him and she fights hard remember we taught her." Brendan said all in one breathe. "Brendan I promise I've never felt like this before." Said James " all right but you better not hurt her" Brendan said " o James I can't believe you got a girl friend before me anyways what about Summer weren't you dating her?" asked Sirius "no! she has been trying to get me to spend time with her and she won't leave me alone!" James said just then Lily and Brendan's parents came up to them "hey mom , dad guess who also goes to Hogwarts? It's James Potter." Said Brendan " James! O I haven't seen you in the longest time" said their mother Carrie " oh no the terrible trio is back!" said their father, Bill.  
~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!$$$$@$$$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ at the train station  
"Lily! Hurry up! we are ganna miss the train if we don't find the way in!" yelled Brendan hyperventilating (he does that a lot!) "hey you guys why aren't you at the train" James asked coming up to them well we can't find it!" said Lily "o well you just run through the wall right between 9 and 10 stations" said James " um ok" said Brendan running and he disappeared "James I can't do that alone please come with me!" Lily said holding onto his arm " alright" James said liking Lily on his arm. So together Lily and James went through the barrier " come on lets find the compartment that Sirius saved for all of us" James said steering Lily towards the train. When they found the compartment Sirius started cracking up " her comes the bride" he sang laughing at how they were holding hands " o shut up Sirius" Lily and James both said " soon all of them were there Lily, James, Sirius, Brendan, Remus, Peter, April, and Kirstin the whole gang. " hey Kirstin can I talk to you out there?" Sirius said pointing to the corridor out side the compartment "sure!" Kirstin said still her bouncy self. 5 minutes later they came back in Kirstin beaming more than before Lily and April dragged her out side " hey? Whats up?" Lily asked " yea why are you happy I mean even more happier than before?" April asked " well Sirius asked me to go out with him and I said yes" Kirstin said " omg!" the other girls squealed finally they calmed down and told the boys that they were going to get a compartment for their selves " to do girly stuff" they told them when the girls got settled they got out nail polish, candy ( from the food cart that came later, and got out one stack of cards which was of magic truth or dare cards that said if you were lying, and they were also were going to play I never (a/n is that the name of the game? this card game was a muggle invention) they played I never first so the girls got out 3 bottles of butter beer ( the game is that one person says something they never did and if you have done that then you had to take a sip of butter beer.) Lily started out " I never frenched kissed anyone" Summer took a drink then it was April " I never had a boy friend" Lily and Summer drank " I never thought of Remus naked" Summer said " pay back" she said to April" April drank blushing "I never" Lily was about to say when all of a sudden a girl bust in " have any of you seen James Potter?" the girl asked " yes, but we won't tell you Summer because you will just bother him and anyways you should stop trying to get him to like you because he has a girl friend" Kirstin said glaring at the girl who was Summer " o yea well who then?" she asked with a smirk on her face thinking that Kirstin as lying " I am" Lily said standing up " o yea sure!" the girl said rolling her eyes " everyone wants him but no one can get him but me, him and I are secretly dating" Summer said confidently " o yea sure in you're dreams" a new voice said. All the girls spun around to see James in the door way " me and the boys were coming to see if you wanted to play a game with us" James said to the girls excluding Summer " when I find this harassing mia friends and mia girlfriend" James said glaring at Summer " but Jamie! You and I are a couple you kissed me last year at you're birthday party!" Summer said grapping James arm " the only thing he kissed was your hand in thanks for the present and in politeness" said Sirius coming up to James and Summer who was still on his arm and yanked her off " now get out of here" Remus said pushing her out the door " and stay out" Brendan called after her slamming the door. James walked over to Lily and hugged her " you know that I could have handled that by mia self" Lily said " yea I know but now that I'm yo'r boyfriend I look out for you all the time" James said smiling "well do you guys want to join us playing I never?" April asked " sure" the guys answered  
please review!!! I beg you is this chapter better then the other ones? Any ways here is whats going to happen in the next chapter they play I never and many surprises enter as well as tears and huggs they get sorted they meet snape and Malfoy Lily has a run in with Summer And much much more! 


	4. A wonderful Christmas, or is it?

Hey well here's chapter 4! Any ways I hope I get some more reviews I am going to try and make it more interesting because I know that it's boring but soon it will be better and im sorry but I am not ganna show them playing the games because ill make them play later and also after a major part in 1rst year I am going to skip into 6th year ok? Well read on! O and please read my other story! Harry's 6th year and beyond!  
  
After playing truth or dare and 'I never' they had reached Hogwarts. They took a long trip across the lake, with a boy names Frank Longbottem falling out of his boat and being pulled out by the giant looking man named, Hagrid. They met a short dwarf looking man that introduced himself as professor Flitwick ( sp). Soon they were led to the great hall and the whole group of 1rst years gasped. The hall was lightened by millions of floating candles soon it was time for the sorting ceremony first they called "Kirstin Anderson" and Kirstin walked up and put the hat on her head " ah! Finally, the first of the prophesied eight" the hat said "wwhat?" Kirstin thought "ah, you will be the one, who, when all seems lost and she has almost given up, has the power to stay strong; you are also the love of the grim! And I shall place you in, GRYFINDOR!" The hat yelled the last word. Next they called Sirius Black, he walked up and but the hat on "ah, the second one for the prophecy you will be the one that will be framed if the rat does what is written in the stars if he resists then you will not be framed you will love the yellow lab and you shall be GRYFINDOR!" They went through Anna Castope, and then they called Brendan Evans "the third of the prophesied nine you the twin of the flower you, the falcon will hid when all is lost but when the wolf finds you, you will come back and the seven will be stronger then ever you will love the cat. You will be GRYFINDOR!" then came Lily Evans " you will be the flower, or as many now you as, the unicorn of the eight and will conceive the one baby that will free the world of evil, you the flower, the unicorn, the pure of heart, you the mate of the stag, will free the world!! Oh yes you will be in GRYFINDOR!!!!!!!!" Lily sat down oh my gosh that was scary she thought then went Ruby Hall, who unfortunately went to Gryfindor, the a boy named Bob who went to Ravenclaw, then Malfoy went and of course it was Slytherin, then Daphne mud who became a Hufflepuff, then a girl that was named Rose, and had short curly brown hair and was very short she also had large brown eyes and the moment Brendon saw here he couldn't stop staring, she became a Gryfindor, much to Brendan's delight, then came Remus "you will be the one who hides like the falcon, but then will find him and bring you both back, you will love the dove and GRYFINDOR!", a few others went then came a short boy named peter who the group had met on the train and had become friends with. 'You, the rat, will most likely betray the other eight, although a talk with the unicorn might change your destine.' GRYFINDOR! THEN CAME James 'you are the stag and will love the unicorn, but! Beware there are forces against you so stand up for what you believe in!" Gryfindor!!!!! The rest of the night passed rather quickly with Lily, Kirstin, and April befriending Rose, and then James, Sirius, Remus, and Brendan setting off fireworks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@*********@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~  
  
Time passed and soon it was Christmas Eve, and all of the 9 decided to stay for Christmas, and during their stay at Hogwarts they had all taken a liking to a class Lily was excellent in Charms, James in Transfiguration, April in Charms (but not even close to Lily) Remus in Defenses against the dark arts, Rose and Brendan in Potions (they had a teacher that didn't favor and was nice) and finally Kirstin and Sirius in, yup you guessed it, lunch! Well that Christmas Eve Lily couldn't sleep so she went into the common room and was reading a book that she was in love with called 'the Princess Bride' she was so interested in the book that she didn't notice the owl that flew into the room and landed beside her, the owl was midnight black and looked like it wanted to kill. Lily looked up and saw it, she was a little scared at first but then she took the letter and the owl flew off. Inside the letter this was what it said.  
  
Dear Lily, You do not know me and I am here to warn you that I am after you and your friends but mostly that Potter and that if I were you I would leave him because if you don't I will kill him, don't think that this is a joke because it is not and I will be watching you so don't think that you can escape my eye because you can't. One by one your friends and family will fall and then when no one else is left I will kill you. Voldemort  
  
Lily was in shock, then after that wore off she was angry for a second, but then all she felt was fright, and she knew what she had to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*******************)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That Morning  
  
The group met down stairs to open presents Lily gave Peter candy, Sirius got a book called '101 practical pranks that will crack you up', Kirstin a case of magical and muggle make-up, Remus, head phones that worked in Hogwarts, April, a copy of the 'Princess Bride' because she had wanted it ever since Lily had shown her copy, Brendan, a teddy bear that had a knit sweater on it and on the sweater it said ' I love my brother', Rose, a bracelet with little roses all over it, and James, a book about quidditch, which was the game that James adored. Lily got candy- peter, a novel called where the heart is - Sirius, make-up - Kirstin, a picture of all of the nine together- Remus, a diary - April, a teddy bear with a sweater that had 'I love my sister' knit on it - Brendan, and earrings with lilies on them - Rose. Later that day James took Lily off to the side to give her his gift, Lily thought this was the perfect time to tell him what she decided the night before. Before Lily could talk James gave her the present Lily unwrapped it and gasped there was a gold locket and when she opened it there was a picture of her and James, he with his arm around her, Lily started to cry "What's wrong Lily, don't you like it?" James asked "I love it but I have to tell you something, I, I, I, I want to break up its not about you, you were perfect but something came up and I don't want you to get hurt" Lily said sobbing. James looked hurt for a second but then that went away and it was anger he started to walk away and Lily went after him "here you can have the necklace back" Lily said " no, take it" James said and with that he walked up to the boys dormitories. Lily ran up into the girls and started crying on her bed until the other 3 girls came up " um, Lily, Why are you crying?" asked Kirstin not at all like her bouncy self at all. Lily told them the hole thing including the letter but they promised not to tell anyone and from then on the 9 that began as best friends split into to groups and were always fighting besides Brendan who never did anything to his sister but to her friends he did everything. And also the day after Christmas Kirstin dumped Sirius.  
  
*****Review review review!!!!!Did you like it? I added a little drama! And also the next chapter, which I think will be posted in a bout a month, will begin their 6th year. I am srry that I can't write much, but soon summer will be here and I will have tons of free time so ill be posting a lot more thanx to everyone that posted and PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	5. 6th years and PRANKS!

CHAPTER 5  
  
"JAMES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Rang through the common room and everyone in there knew what had happened and they waited for the next part. A beet red Lily came down the stairs and stalked over to James who was sitting in an armchair.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed in his ear pointing to  
herself as she had a bunch of green goo on her. "Oh just a little mixture  
us maurders (sp) cooked up for our favorite Lily-bean" James said trying  
his best to hold in his laugher to no avail. "grrrr!!!!!" Lily said and  
then went to find here friends. Over the years Lily and her friends were  
known as the elements and the boys were known as the maurders. The girls  
were the best looking girls in the school and the boys the best looking guys in the school. Many wondered why they didn't go out because they would  
make good couples, but many were glad they weren't going out because then  
they cold try to get one of the 9. The maurders were known as the players  
of the school but the girls liked to keep long relationships.  
"So James, who is the flavor of the week?" Sirius asked  
"um I think her name is Julie, no its Jamie no that's not right um mabe  
Jasmine, No I know its Jessica im positive" James said just then a blond, stick thin, skimpy looking girl with way to much make-up on (by the way it  
was on very poorly) sat on James lap and started kissing his neck. Just  
then the elements walked by from left to right it went- April, Lily, Kirstin, and Rose. Then through the hall you could hear Lily say "hey James I think you have a leach on you, wait that's you whore-for-the day." Many  
people sniggered "shut-up Evens" James replied lamely "make me" she said and with that she flipped her hair and the elements walked of to their end of the table. "I'm ganna get her someday I will!" James said to his friends "sure you will Jamey-boy keep telling your self that" Sirius said "hey baby you wanna go find a broom closet??" James asked the blond that was sitting  
in his lap "sure lets go!" said the girl who's name they found out later  
was Jackie  
"god! Potter is such ass hole! I just want to rip his head off!!!" Lily steamed to her friends "yes, yes, we know Lily he is such a jackass that he  
should be killed and buried we all know" said Kirstin struggling with  
cutting her pancakes. "hey how about we pul a prank on them today we  
haven't in what? A week? That's like way to long!" Rose said "I second  
that!" Kirstin, April and Lily all said so that night they had a girls night in their dorm, as they were the only ones in it. They had pop, chips,  
nail polish, hair supplies, candy, pads of paper, several quills, and sleeping bags. April was their official secretary, Rose the treasurer, and Kirstin and Lily were just the people that thought of the ideas. "So, what  
should we do to them???" April asked getting out the pad of paper and a  
quill "well I was thinking about a different thing for each of them, each  
of us will take on one of the people and we will go over everyone's ideas ok?" Lily said "sure" everyone said "ok, I will take James, April, you take Remus, Kirstin take Sirius, and Rose take Brendan" Lily said (I don't like  
peter so I wont include him.) Awhile later they all had ideas Rose was  
going to enchant Brendan to start singing 'im a little teapot' every time  
he heard his name, Kirstin would make Sirius precious hair blight purple with pink polka dots and also he would start smelling like rotten eggs when  
ever he talked to a girl. April would make Remus go bald for the day and  
also have huge feet and ears while having tiny hands and nose. But James  
was the worst he would be permanently dressed as a girl (blond pig tails, short skirt, tube top, and would have breasts) for the day and at dinner he  
would get up on the Slytherin table and sing "im a slave for you" by  
Britney spears while dancing like her and after that he would walk up to Snape and he would kiss him full on the lips and with tongue. All the girls  
cracked up when they heard Lily's plan. That night they snuck into the  
boy's room and did the charms. That morning there was chaos in the boys  
dorm and when they came to the great hall for breakfast the laughter that  
was heard could make you deaf. Finally the moment the girls had been  
waiting for had arrived it was dinner.  
  
Sooo how did you like it? Well you can tell me by clicking that little box  
over there yes I kno u want to its beckoning u! lol anyways I finished  
another chapter and in the future chapter- a ball!!!! Who will ask  
who??????????????  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. IMPORTANT! EVERYONE HAS TO READ THIS!

***********IMPORTANT**************  
  
OK I AM SOO SORRY I JUST REREAD MY LAST CHAPTERS AND I FOUND OUT THAT I MESSED UP THE NAMES SO I WILL RE WRITE THEM ALL HERE! SO READ THIS!  
  
MAURDERURS- James SIRIUS REMUS BRENDAN AND PETER ( THO I DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM A LOT)  
  
ELEMENTS- Lily April KIRSTIN AND ROSE  
  
GIRL THAT LOVES James ( IN 3RD CHAPTER SHE IS INTRODUCED, THIS IS WERE I MESSED UP)- RUBY! IT WAS AT FIST SUMMER BUT IT IS RUBY HALL NOW! OK!  
  
THAT'S ALL THAT I THINK I MESSED UP OK IF I MESSED UP MORE REVIEW AND TELL ME OK? THANKS BY! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-KIRSTIN 


	7. an thanks all!

Ok! This is for all who reviewed my story! Im only going to say some things to some of the people who caught my attention with their reviews tho I read everyones  
  
To shadow- i want to thank u for your honesty, BUT if you don't like the story then don't read it! But thank u that was my first bad bad review but im not like my sister she got very bad reviews but only like 2 and her story's sooo good she has more than 100 reviews and she was saying that she might stop writing it but I convinced her not to but with me I don't care cuz I am writing for my own benefit! And if u don't like then to bad for u I am ganna keep on writing if u like it or not!!!  
  
To unouluvme- no I am not trying to be a gangster by writing mia its just that every girl in my class was and I just started to also but I am out of that sorry if it confused anyone!  
  
To PuDdLe Of MuD- thanks I kno im not that good at spelling or spacing and crud but it just the way I am but thanks again u are being very nice about it not screaming at me.  
  
To IceDragon- your story seems very good I am ganna read it soon! And I was wondering do u think I can borrow your Idea but it wont be Lily???? I might not use it even if u let me but im asking if I want to can I use ur idea?????????  
  
To suffixchick123- ok if u mean Lily and James being together I think that everyone acts like first years are like 5 year olds! Well they aren't I am only 12 and I am amazed at that even jk rowling writes it like that! But see u are only on the 3rd chapter that might explain but I am like in love with this guy and he is only 13 and me 12 but he don't kno lol so we aren't that young but thanks for the compliments!  
  
Ok so I hope that clears some stuff up and I want to thank all of u for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!! It means so much to me!!!!!! Thanks!!! Cheak out my other storys too please!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
